Time stands stil
by Aeris5
Summary: ok. Cloud is seventeen, and in SOLIDER. Find out what happens when Cloud finds out about the mysteriousl girl being kept in the lab inhumanly...and does he help her, sacrificing his job that he works hard for and loves??? R AND R PLEASE, IM NOT GOOD AT SU
1. Default Chapter

nA/N: I don't own the characters in Final fantasy, or even the computer I am using to type this fan fic on….  
  
  
  
Aeris whimpered as Hojo came striding into her cramped cell, clutching a small test tube of a foul smelling liquid. He grinned as he saw the fear in Aeris's eyes and hovered over her trembling body.  
  
'Get up'  
  
Aeris curled up tighter on the floor and shook her head.  
  
'GET UP'  
  
Aeris again shook her head. Hojo growled and grabbed her auburn hair, pulling her to her feet. Aeris screamed in agony and clutched her head as her fell down. She watched a small orb that had been placed on her ribbon bounce off, desperate not to let Hojo see it, She clamped her mouth shut. Hojo came closer, holding the precious beaker close to her face. He clasped her throat tightly, choking her. Aeris opened her mouth desperately, trying to breathe, and gagged as Hojo shoved the liquid into her mouth. She gasped and fell to the floor in agony, her body writhing, as her eyes rolled back into her head. Hojo, not looking the least surprised, nodded and took everything down on a small charter. Aeris gasped for breath, the liquid burning her insides as she felt it making it's way down toward her stomach. She blinked back tears as she looked into Hojo's eyes pleadingly, but her look was returned with one of amusement, and excitement…  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Cloud stood straight and proud as Mr. Shinra pinned a medal onto his SOLIDER uniform. He smiled as he shook hands with the president. And saluted as he walked of to his private jet, hopping on and disappearing. Cloud grinned as he looked down at his uniform, watching his medal catch the sun, and ran into the dormitories, hardly able to contain his excitement, A General…. wow…the boys are gonna be pissed off!! Cloud thought to himself gleefully. Running into the common room. He smiled pityingly at the others.  
  
'Jesus Christ guys, show a GENERAL a bit of respect!!!!'  
  
Cloud's words made everyone snap their heads to his chest, which he stuck out, proudly.  
  
'CHRIST!!!'  
  
'Fuckin hell, man YOU were made a GENERAL???'  
  
Vinnie (hmmm…. Vinnie, Vincent???) his roommate stood up slowly, on sick leave, recovering from an injury he had obtained a couple of weeks ago, and limped toward Cloud. When he reached Clouds face he smiled and threw his arms around him.  
  
'Well Done Cloud'  
  
Cloud let go of Vinnie and smiled at him.  
  
'My first mission is on Monday, I have no idea what it's for…'  
  
'You'll be great, Cloud you're the Fuckin prodigy of the group'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Aeris wiped the tears from her face and crawled over to the small bed and reached underneath it. Grabbing the small orb, she sighed, relieved and tied it back into her hair, using the ribbon. Struggling to get herself kneeling, she bowed her head and put her hands together, in prayer. Sighing a couple of minutes later, she collapsed onto the bed, not able to fall asleep. She could never fall asleep, always on her guard. She knew Hojo better that she thought he did, she knew he would come creeping at Night, hoping to catch her off guard, for more experiments, or worse…  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't like this fic, sorry…but I might not continue it…unless people out there want me to. In case you're wondering, Aeris was captured by the Turks, brought to the lab when Cloud was STILL in SOLIDER. What's gonna happen? You will find out, if you review…the more reviews…the more chapts… 


	2. Blush

A/N: Thanx a lot for the reviews, I'M GONNA CARRY ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! Just remember, I get motivated with reviews.... and sorry if this chapter is kinda screwed...I'm listening to Marilyn Manson, Beautiful people as I write it...so... Oh, I don't own FF7, except the three small CD's...worn out with love.  
  
Cloud looked around his cramped dormitory and smiled. He was gonna miss it. Watching Vinnie snore gently in his small camp bed, he sighed. He was also gonna miss Vin, who was like a brother to him. Remembering his first day here, he smiled. His supervising General had shouted at him, He'd nearly killed himself by not seeing someone on a motorbike, He had no idea how to use any weapons, and he found out they had refused to give him a single dorm. But Vinnie was cool, and helped him through the crisis. Cloud ran his hand over the small table next to his bed, stopping to trace the outline of the pretty face in a small golden frame, before lying down and closing his eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sunlight streamed through Cloud's eyes as he woke up. Vinnie's bed was empty and the window was open. Checking the clock, Cloud cursed and jumped out of bed. Eight `o Clock, he'd overslept. Flinging himself onto the ground, he began to do his daily routine of push-ups.  
  
`...Fifty...Fifty-one.... Fifty two...'  
  
Vinnie limped into the room slowly, watching Cloud with a bemused expression. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, little beads of perspiration gathering on his forehead.  
  
`What?'  
  
`Nothing, I'm just wondering when you're gonna have time to go to the Shinra executive floor for you're mission briefing'  
  
`SHIT'  
  
Ignoring Vinnie's roaring laughter, Cloud leapt off the floor and quickly got into his SOLIDER uniform, carefully pinning on his shiny medal. He jumped over his pile of dirty clothes and ran out the door, shoving people against walls and sprinting around corners. When he made it to the Executive floor, he knocked on the door, doubled over and panting. A small, heavily made-up face peered out before squealing and letting him in. He limped over to the small office chair next to the large oak desk the small president was sitting behind and sat down.  
  
`Cloud, you're late'  
  
`Sorry, Sir I...'  
  
`Save it, you're here now, that's what counts, right, Mr. President?'  
  
Cloud looked over at the blond haired woman sitting seductively on the desk, one leg crossing the other, letting her dress slip a considerable amount, showing her shapely legs. Cloud blushed and looked away.  
  
`Yes, thank you Scarlet, DON'T you have somewhere to be?'  
  
Scarlet sighed and hopped off the desk, smiling at Cloud flirtatiously before swinging her hips and walking out of the office.  
  
`Cloud, This is you're first mission as a GENERAL, it's important. This mission sets you're reputation here, screw it up, and you're life as a SOLIDER is screwed, ok?'  
  
`Yes Sir'  
  
`Ok, now. You're gonna have three SOLIDERS working with you, and Sephiroth will be you're Supervisor, to see you don't screw anything up. You have to go to Nibelheim; there's been an outbreak of. Abnormal paraphernalia. You're gonna go find out the problem and eliminate it, Got it?'  
  
`Yes Sir'  
  
`Good, the three SOLIDERS going with you are...Skyler Wilkins, Marcus Fowler and...Vinnie. Vinnie. Didn't give his last name in his application for, suspicious. Well, they're the three, got it?'  
  
`Yes Sir'  
  
`Good, I'll see you bright and early Monday Morning, an hour before Sunrise, Got it?'  
  
`Yes Sir'  
  
`Dismissed'  
  
Cloud eased himself out of his chair and walked over to the door. Flinging it open, he discovered scarlet grinning at him.  
  
`Congratulations Cloud'  
  
`Thank you'  
  
She walked over to him casually, leaning over to his ear. Cloud closed his eyes and blushed to the tips of his ears, feeling her cool breath on the side of his cheek as she whispered softly into his ear:  
  
`Maybe we can get together to...celebrate'  
  
She pulled back and gazed into his eyes.  
  
`Uh, yeah...I gotta go'  
  
Cloud practically ran away from Scarlet, and back into his dorm, Vinnie wasn't there, he was gonna have to tell him about the mission later. Well, Cloud thought to himself, might as well finish those push-ups...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
`No'  
  
`YES'  
  
`NO, NO PLEASE!!!!'  
  
Aeris's screams were in vain, as Hojo mockingly laughed at her, before shutting the door, leaving her inside the small room with two large beasts...  
  
`HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
A/N: hehehehe, lol, a cliffhanger?? who, or what will save Aeris now???? REVIEW PEOPLE, I must stress the importance of reviews. For example, I lost the urge to update my other fics, because I didn't get reviews from the THREE times I updated it... 


	3. Expidition

A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!!!, lol, ok, overreacting a little, but believe me, my sister (who shall remain nameless) has gotten hundreds of reviews for her stories, and the thing is, she doesn't write for FF7, and I have a lot to live up to!, I don't own anything from FF7...  
  
Cloud smiled to himself as he hopped out of the small cubicle containing a shower. Wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body, he walked over to the locker next to Vinnie's and hummed to himself.  
  
`What's up with you?'  
  
`Nothing'  
  
`You sure? Nothing to do with the girl in the golden frame?'  
  
Cloud whirled around to Vinnie angrily.  
  
`How the fuck do you know about her?'  
  
Vinnie's shocked look relaxed.  
  
`Not that Fuckin hard, dude. It's a picture on you're bed stand. It's not in a locked box under you're bed'  
  
`Sorry, she's special to me'  
  
`What's her name, Dude?'  
  
`Tifa'  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Aeris screamed as she watched the beasts' lung foreword, snapping their jaws and bearing their fangs. She leapt out of the way and rolled under a table. Noticing a small window that Hojo was peering through, she leapt up and flung herself at it. It shuddered, and Hojo gave a yelp. She flung herself at it again, and could feel it giving away. The beasts drew closer, cornering her. Flinging herself at it once more, she felt it shatter and her body sail through it, knocking Hojo to the floor. He blinked surprised before yelling to his assistant about her escape. Aeris hit Hojo on the head, hard, causing him to lose consciousness. Running over to the fire escape, she discovered to her dismay it was locked. She had no time, Hojo would come to soon. Spotting the lift, Aeris ran over to it, jumped in and pressed the button for the ground floor...  
  
Shaking, she slumped to the floor and looked around her. The lift was elaborate, and going very slow. She sighed. It was gonna take about ten minutes to get to the bottom floor. Staring at the small arc above the door, indicating what floor she was passing through. She gasped as it stopped on the fourtieth floor and the doors opened. She lept up, on her guard and blinked as light streamed into her eyes. The door shut and Aeris opened her eyes, To see a blonde haired SOLDER staring at her curiously. She shrieked and flung herself at the back wall of the lift, shaking. A look of concern crossed the SOLDER's face.  
  
`Oh my God, are you ok?'  
  
Aeris whimpered, slumping to the floor. The guy bent down and put his arm on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
`What's you're name?'  
  
`Aeris. Please help me'  
  
The soliders eyes widened.  
  
`Whats wrong?'  
  
`Their after me'  
  
`Who'  
  
`EVERYONE!!!!! HOJO, SHINRA!!!'  
  
The solider looked a bit surprised by her outburst.  
  
`What's Hojo after you for?'  
  
Quivering, Aeris lowered the shoulder of her pink dress, revealing a tattoo of the number `7'  
  
`I'm an experiment'  
  
`What?'  
  
`I'm an experiment'  
  
`But, how can he experiment on a...a...human?'  
  
`He doesn't care. Please, help me!'  
  
`What do you want me to do?'  
  
`Get me out of here!!! please!!!'  
  
The SOLDER nodded and stood up slowly.  
  
`I'll try'  
  
Aeris slowly stood up, and looked into the SOLDERS eyes.  
  
`What's you're name?'  
  
`Cloud'  
  
A/N: Hmm.....don't forget to review!!!!!!!! 


	4. finger of blame

A/N: thanks a lot for the reviews, guys!!! I don't own any of the characters in FF7...wish I did....  
  
Hojo came to, looking around. He stood up, clutching his head. Removing his hand from his head, he cursed as he stared at the blood covering it.  
  
`Jake!'  
  
His assistant, a young boy of about 15, came running over to him.  
  
`Oh my god, sir. You're hurt, sir...who did this, sir?'  
  
`That...Cetra. She has escaped. Raise the alarm.'  
  
The boy nodded, before turning and running over to a small red button, and pushed it...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
`Cloud'  
  
`That's you're name?'  
  
The SOLIDER nodded. Suddenly a shrill ringing went through the lift, as it came to a stop. Cloud jumped up and pressed the emergency button. Nothing.  
  
`They know you've escaped. The place will be crawling with SOLIDERS now'  
  
Aeris dropped her voice to a whisper.  
  
`I..I'm sorry'  
  
`It's not you're fault, Aeris.'  
  
`Yes it is! If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't be involved...you're going to get into trouble!'  
  
Cloud watched as Aeris trembled, her legs about to give way any second.  
  
`Aeris. Look at me, you gotta believe me. You should have, WOULD have escaped sooner or later, right? It's ok, Hojo had no right to do that to you!'  
  
Aeris stared into the SOLIDERS eyes before sighing and turning away. He was right.  
  
`What about you? What will you do, we'll be in trouble'  
  
`They won't check the lift for a while, They'll check the floors, because the lift is secure...not going anywhere, no way out...got it?  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
`Tell me why you're here'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
`...And so he's been experimenting on you to see if he can...turn you into something?'  
  
Aeris shrugged.  
  
`I'm not sure what or why he was doing what he did'  
  
Cloud nodded and paced the floor of the lift for the hundredth time. Suddenly a small bell went off and the lift lights started flashing.  
  
`They're gonna check the lifts. Ok, here's what we'll do. When they open the doors, I'll fight them and you run...OK?'  
  
Aeris nodded and locked her eyes intensely on the doors. As soon as they started to open, Cloud flung himself out, stabbing the first SOLDER in front of him. He shouted over his shoulder at Aeris.  
  
`GO!!!! NOW!!!!'  
  
Aeris jumped over the slumped body on the floor and ran. After getting through the mass of SOLDERS she whirled around and saw Cloud was slowly becoming outnumbered.  
  
`I can't let them' Aeris muttered to herself.  
  
She reached into the small pocket in her red jacket and pulled out a light green orb. Holding it above her head. She cast `Fire2' on several of the SOLDERS. Cloud looked at her, shocked that she even had materia. Once again, she yelled and held it high above her head, causing the next wave of SOLDERS to fall to the ground, clutching their burnt limbs in agony. Cloud ran toward her and grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
`This way' He nodded his head toward the fire exit door.  
  
Aeris struggled for him to loosen his grip, but if he noticed he refused to. After dragging her through the fire escape door. He spotted a small air vent and indicated to it.  
  
`Think you can climb up there?'  
  
`Yes'  
  
Cloud jumped up and Aeris watched in awe as he skilfully flipped the vent opening off, and jumped down. She stared at the vent.  
  
`You need a boost?'  
  
Aeris turned to Cloud to see him grinning. The vent was about six and a half feet off the floor.  
  
`This is no times for jokes!'  
  
`Sorry...Well? Do you?'  
  
Aeris stood strong and shook her head. Walking back a few steps, she took a running leap and found herself clinging onto the vent. She pulled herself in and turned to see Cloud hop in. His amazed face was going to stay in her mind forever.  
  
`Wow!'  
  
`Thank you. Now, let's go!'  
  
A/N: REVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! lol, overreacting a little bit, right??? hehehehe..wonder where the vent will lead them? No, seriously, I HAVE NO IDEA!!! 


	5. The great escape

A/N: I figure out where the vent shall go…lol. Thank you so much for the reviews..They really keep me goin! Don't email me, cuz I never check my emails! *Grins*, well I RARELY do!!!!!! Don't own the FF7 characters… I would also like to say something else. Flames r ok, but I have a friend who is really upset about someone who left ONE HUNDERED AND FOURTEEN flames for her…can I report this? its really mean and offensive, as well as the face she doesn't want to write any more on the story because of him…but there were people who enjoyed it too!!!

'Ok, keep goin straight'

Aeris slid herself along the vent, trying hard not to let Cloud get a 'view' of anything under her dress.

'Stop'

Aeris carefully turned around as Cloud began pulling at another vent opening. After hearing it clatter to the floor, he looked at her.

'I'll go down first, to make sure it's ok. When I call up to you, come down, if I tell you to run, you keep heading straight down the vent until you come to the last opening. Open it and you're outta here, got it?'

Aeris nodded, amazed at the SOLDERS knowledge of the building. He couldn't be much older that I am, (A/N: Aeris is Seventeen)

 She thought to herself. Cloud dropped down the opening and Aeris could hear his footsteps echo around the room below her.

'Its ok, come down'

Aeris carefully lowered herself down, embarrassed again by the prospect that Cloud could have seen something he shouldn't have. But if he did, he pretended not to notice. She looked around the room, and realised why Cloud had decided to escape through here. Against the wall were several motorbikes, each with their own Shinra. ID.no on it. In the middle of the floor was a large yellow truck, and next to it a smaller light green one. Cloud jumped as the door to the room opened. He grabbed Aeris and pushed her under the yellow truck.

'Dude, you in here?'

Aeris watched as Cloud grinned and yelled back at the guy standing at the door peering around the room.

'Vin, you on your own?'

Stupid thing to ask, Aeris thought to herself. If he wasn't, they know now we're here somewhere.

'Dude, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT!!!'

Cloud hopped out from underneath the car and helped Aeris out. She dusted herself off, before flashing her eyes angrily at Cloud.

'What the hell is going on here?'

'This is my friend and roommate, Vinnie…Vinnie, this is Aeris.'

The guy smiled at Aeris and edged closer, holding out his hand. Aeris shook it and was startled by the depth of his dark eyes (hmm…Claeris, or V/A?)

He blushed and looked away when he realised she was staring into his eyes. Turning to Cloud he nodded toward the van.

'So, how are WE gonna escape?'

Cloud hugged Vin and smiled.

'Well..'

Suddenly, several Shinra SOLDERS appeared by the door. Cursing, Cloud turned to Aeris.

'SHIT! Ok, sorry. You go in the van with Vin, and I'll hold them off for a while. Then I'll take a motorbike and meet you both in Kalm. STAY IN KALM until I get there..I WILL GET THERE!'

Aeris started to protest when Cloud picked her up and carried her to the passenger side of the Yellow van. Kicking and hitting his back, she stopped when he dropped her in the door. Watching him blush, he turned away from her.

'Bye'

Vin hopped into the Driver's seat and skilfully reached under the car, pulling out the wires. He hotwired the car, buckled his belt and turned to Aeris.

'Buckle up'

A/N: Familiar? Recognise the whole 'Shinra escape car' thing? REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!'


	6. no words

A/N: It means so much to me that ya'll reviewed... seriously! K, on with da fic, rite? Lol…I don't own Final Fantasy seven..Unless you count the game disks..Worn out with playing them and flinging them against a wall when Aeris died…

Keeping his eyes on the road, Vin absent-mindedly began humming a song Aeris knew very well…

'Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing'

Vin turned to Aeris and grinned. Blushing, she looked away quickly. Kalm began to come into view slowly, and Aeris sighed with relief. As the car pulled into a grassy area, she hopped out as Vin turned the engine off. He hopped out after her and nodded toward the inn.

'Don't know about you, but I'm Fuckin knackered'

Aeris blinked, surprised at his vulgar vocabulary, but quickly recovered. She nodded slowly and watched as he painfully limped toward the inn.

'Want a hand?'

Vin shook his head violently, as if the idea of a girl helping him was too much. When they got to the inn, he managed to hold the door open for her as she walked in and up to the desk. The blond haired receptionist smiled at them.

'We gotta cute honeymoon suite, if you wanna have it'

Vin threw back his head and laughed.

'Nah, separate rooms…she's my sister'

The receptionist looked from Aeris to Vinnie.

'Ok, separate rooms…you two look nothin alike'

Vin grinned.

'Aww, you broke my heart...You mean I'm not that pretty?'

Aeris blushed and looked away. The receptionist blinked; surprised he was flirting with his 'sister'

'Ah, good night…Vin'

'Nighty nighty…Aeris'

**********************************************************************************************************************

Cloud swung his sword violently at the SOLDER He leapt back, surprised. Cloud took this opportunity to edge closer to the bikes. Another SOLDER flung himself at Cloud, but a swift leap to the side and a whirl of his blade saved him. He was now close enough to hop onto one of the bikes. He climbed onto the seat and gunned the engine. Swiftly weaving through the SOLDERS he leapt through the garage door, and found himself being chased by two other bikes. Taking out his buster blade, he stuck to the left and right, keeping the SOLDERS at a safe distance. One came too close and Cloud struck him hard. The other SOLDERS bike got caught in the injured SOLDERS bike, and sent him flying through the air. Cloud closed his eyes as his bike whined going over the body.

'No way I coulda avoided that' He spoke to himself.

He turned the bike in the direction of the highway out of Midgar, and onto Kalm..

*********************************************************************************************************************

Aeris let her hair down and placed the white orb onto her dresser. Gliding a brush through her hair gently, she found her eyes beginning to close and the voices of the planet filled her mind

Time shall tell a bitter tale,

To save our fate, and if thy fail,

Our torch, is yours to hold it high,

Spirits shall moan if the planet shall die

Aeris screamed and gasped as tears streamed through her eyes. She dropped to the floor, shaking. Her mother's voice, her blood mother had spoken to her. Vin came rushing in from the adjoining bathroom dripping wet and a towel wrapped hastily around his lower half. He dropped to eye level on the floor and looked at her.

'Aeris? What happened?'

Aeris let out a sob. Vin put his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap, absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

'My..Mother, she…she…told me…the planets in…trouble'

Vin pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Those eyes, she thought to herself… feels like he can see into my soul…

'How did your mother tell you that?'

Aeris looked at Vin's innocent face.

'My mother is dead…my real mother.'

'How can she talk to you?'

Aeris sighed. She was going to have to explain this all again…

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: hehehehehe…confused? I AM! review please…


End file.
